The End of Eternity
The End of Eternity, and adventure by Jason Nelson with support articles by Wolfgang Baur, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, F. Wesley Schneider, and Todd Stewart, a set piece adventure by Ashavan Doyon, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the fourth chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in May 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path includes an overview of the mysterious proteans, ancient inhabitants of the Great Beyond with schemes that reach into the heroes’ world. Wolfgang Baur explores the magically potent symbols of geniekind and shows how the creatures may be bound into service. A short "set piece" bonus adventure plunges the heroes into underwater action! All this plus new monsters and the fourth installment of Elaine Cunningham's Dark Tapestry. Foreword: "Tickets, Please?" by James Jacobs (4) : Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs discusses the concept of "railroading" and its inexorable relationship with adventure paths and offers several suggestions on handling the manipulative nature of this month's installment. 1. "The End of Eternity" by Jason Nelson (6) : The Legacy of Fire Adventure Path continues as the heroes are drawn into Kakishon, a hidden dimension created by one of the world’s greatest wizards to serve as a personal fortress and pleasure palace. The seven islands of Kakishon lie at the center of a world on the edge of collapse. Caught in a war between a legion of earth genies and a host of primeval spirits of chaos, the heroes must find a way to escape before the world around them crumbles to dust. 2. "The Seals of Sulesh the Great" by Wolfgang Baur (48) : This article gives details on methods and means to bind and summon genies. It also contains rules for bottling genies, and seals that can be used on them aswell as the Genie Binder prestige class. 3. "Keepers of Chaos" by Todd Stewart (54) : In this article, Todd Stewart describes the lifes and society of the ever-changing proteans of the Maelstrom. 4. "Waves of Kakishon" by Ashavan Doyon (64) : A side-trek adventure where the PCs come face to face with a mighty dragon turtle. 5. "Gemstones" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (70) : 6. "Bestiary" by Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Jason Nelson, F. Wesley Schneider, and Todd Stewart (76) : Coeurl : Div, Ghawwas : Miengu : Protean, Imentesh : Protean, Naunet : Wyrmskull Adventure overview The End of Eternity The Legacy of Fire Adventure Path continues as the heroes are drawn into Kakishon, a hidden dimension created by one of the world’s greatest wizards to serve as a personal fortress and pleasure palace. The seven islands of Kakishon lie at the center of a world on the edge of collapse. Caught in a war between a legion of earth genies and a host of primeval spirits of chaos, the heroes must find a way to escape before the world around them crumbles to dust. Waves of Kakishon End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity End of Eternity Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks